The present invention pertains to a system for using an NFC enabled smartphone's biometric authentication to trigger sending via NFC a signal to a receiver module in an automotive door in order to control the car's central locking system, to lock and unlock the doors. The present invention further pertains to a system to use pre-existing infrastructure existing in automobiles, such as the central locking system, key fob, and/or the OBD-II port, and smartphones, specifically the NFC frequency and biometric sensors, to allow for quick and secure control over the car's central locking system, to lock and unlock the doors.